Betrayed and Replaced
by Kawaii Kayo-chan
Summary: Everything was ok for Lucy, until everyone lashed out on her. She was told she hurt Lisanna and destroyed her house. Even worse Natsu called her weak and kicked her off the team. Lucy didn't want anything to do with Fairy tail so she left and made a guild. First story so may include OOC. Nalu and other pairings. Rated T for Foul mouths and Violence. Some OCs included. Please R&R!
1. Introduction: The Betrayal

**Betrayed and Replaced**

** ∏ Story based on the manga/ anime FAIRY TAIL ∏**

* * *

**(Kayo: You may be wondering... What happened to the first chapter?! I'm rewriting the whole series, my writing style has changed and I decided to rewrite it. I won't post a new chapter until the rewriting has been complete, than I will post chapter 21! Thank you for waiting! Also, for new readers, I just wanted to inform you that this is after the Key of the Starry Sky arc.)**

* * *

**'= speaking in one's head. Underline= memory  _Italic = sarcasticness or _****_emphasis on something..._****_ Usually _****Bold= Yelling... Usually**

* * *

_**Introduction: THE BETRAYAL**_

The sun was shining on this beautiful summer day. The birds were chirping as the water flowed through the town. It was a peaceful day in Magnolia and a regular day for Lucy…

She had been ignored for months and she had been going on missions by herself. Ever since Lisanna became affectionate with Natsu, she had been ignored and Mira had been shipping Lisanna and Natsu. It was almost as if she had been… forgotten. She was heart broken… Her best friend, teammate and crush… had been falling for someone else. He didn't even seem to notice her anymore. It seemed as if… he didn't care about her.

The only people that cared were Romeo, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla. At least they didn't hate her… At least she knew… some people cared….

Little did she know, this day would be her worst nightmare, it would be the day that would change her life forever.

Lisanna was running out of breath as she burst through the doors and screamed, "Help….me!"

"Lisanna!" Mira yelled running toward her little sister.

"What happened to you!" Natsu screamed as her ran to Lisanna as well as everyone else in the guild.

"I-I… was attacked and... my home was… burnt down!" Lisanna cried as she fell on the floor.

"Who would do something so horrible to you… I mean, you're one of the nicest people in the guild!"

"Lu… Lucy did it…" Lisanna mumbled dryly . Natsu clenched his fists and scowled.

"Why would Lucy do _anything_ like this!" Happy whispered.

" I guess the Lucy we knew… was a lie…" Erza stated walking over to Lisanna and helped her get up. We need to take you to the infirmary. Erza whispered as she carried Lisanna and brought her to the infirmary.

'Would Lucy _really_ do this?" Natsu thought as he stared at his fist. Clenching it he wondered 'Is Lisanna really telling the truth?'

"Natsu..." Happy walked up to him. "Lucy would never do _anything_ like this... you have to believe me!"

The room sat in silence as Erza returned from the infirmary. She sighed sadly, 'Lucy why?' she questioned internally.

Natsu looked up and looked at Happy, "How do you know Lucy didn't do it?"

"I..."

"See you don't know"

"But... Natsu! She would never do anything thing like that to us and you know that!" Happy objected. "When has she done something bad to us!?"

"She lied about her identity, that made Phantom Lord come after us." Natsu replied his voice getting cold.

"She was trying to start a new life! Who would blame her?"

"Would Lisanna lie?" Natsu asked.

"N... No..." Happy mumbled.

"Wait Natsu!" Levy objected.

"I agree with Happy, Lucy would _never_ hurt her nakama like this!"

"Juvia agrees too! She might be my love rival but, she was _always_ nice to me!"

Erza stared at the crowd of people fighting. She spaced out and her vision went blurry, and she thought about who to trust.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

A ringing was coming from my alarm, I wanted to snooze it again but, I knew I had to get up, I clicked the snooze way too many times. Slowly, I got up and looked at the time... 3:30 pm... _**3:30**_ PM?!

'Oh gosh I was sleeping for too long!'

I got up out of bed and went to the bathroom and started a warm bath. Walking out I went to go get some clothes.

"Hmm... What to wear..." I asked myself groggily... 'Hopefully this bath will warm me up.'

I picked out the normal clothes and walked into the bathroom and turned off the water. Quickly I took off my clothes and hopped into the bath.

"Ahh... So warm" I sighed and breathed deeply.

Looking up at the ceiling, I thought, 'I wonder what Natsu's doing...'

* * *

**~10 minutes later~**

I got out of the bath and put on my new clothes, putting my hair into a braid. 'I wonder how Natsu will think of this'

Walking out of my room, I went downstairs to the kitchen. Opening to fridge I saw that Natsu didn't visit... All the food that I had bought was still in there. I took out two eggs and two strips of bacon. Slowly, I walked to the stove and I cooked them for breakfast.

I ate it slowly, playing with my food sometimes, it felt really lonely without Natsu and Happy here. It just... Didn't feel right. Closing my eyes I thought, '_Why_ didn't they come last night, or this morning, something is _really_ off'. I finished my food and put away the dishes. Walking to the front door, I put on my black combat boots, coiled my whip, attached it to my belt, grabbed my celestial keys and house keys.

I opened the door and walked outside, making sure I close and locked it. I gazed at the sky, the white puffy clouds dancing in the wind, all while the sun shine brightly. The wind blew lightly, just enough to blow my hair back a bit. 'This is going to be a great day!'

Walking toward the guild I knew right from the start... something was really wrong. The aura of the place felt like it had gotten darker, almost angry. As I walked even closer to the guild the wind blew furiously and the beautiful blue sky was now covered in dull gray clouds.

I sighed heavily and walked even closer to the guild, this time, making it to the steps of it. Something was really... **_REALLY _**wrong. When I heard yelling inside the guild, this confirmed my suspicions, there was an argument going on and it wasn't one about stupid stuff... like it usually is. This time, the arguing was about something serious, I could feel it in my gut.

Slowly, I opened the door slightly to see what was going on, I saw everyone crowding around fighting about... who to trust? Lisanna sat in the middle of it crying, she was bruised and on a wheel chair. Not only just bruises though, there were scratch marks and burns everywhere. She looked like someone has just tried to kill her.

Finally I opened the door and walked in "Hey guys... What's... wrong?"

Everyone turned around, some looking furiously at me, others looking terrified or sad.

"What's... going on...?" I asked my eyes gazed around the room, I saw Mira standing behind the bar crying.

In the corner of my eyes I saw Natsu... staring at me... with furious eyes.

"Why..." He whispered.

"Why did you do _**THIS**_!"

"Wha...?" I questioned. "I... I didn't do anything"

His gaze was cutting through me, it was terrifying.

"_We_ trusted you!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about!?"

He walked toward me and I slowly stepped back.

'No... This couldn't be happening!'

Transparent tears formed at the tips of my eyes as he grabbed my shoulders.

"**WHY DID YOU HURT LISANNA!?**" He yelled.

I looked at him, shocked. 'What did he just say...? Why did I hurt Lisanna?'

"I never hurt her..." I whimpered as he squeezed my shoulders.

"Liar..." Lisanna mumbled. "**LIAR!**"

Natsu started to crush my elbows, his nails digging into them. It was so painful, I could feel his nails cutting my shoulders open.

"**You! You burnt my house down... You took everything from me... YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!**" Lisanna yelled furiously.

"We all trusted you with our lives, we trusted you as a friend..._ I_ trusted you." Natsu scowled.

Warm tears dripped from my eyes.

"Of... course... you cry... Just like how weak you are."

"Natsu... What are you...?" I felt my squeeze me shoulders tighter, I whimpered in pain.

"I said you're weak... all you ever did was _wait_ for someone to rescue you...** YOU SAT AROUND AND DID NOTHING**! You _WATCHED_ your spirits fight for you... You _WATCHED_ us fight for you... and this is what you do to us. _**Traitor!**_ You're officially off the team! " He screamed.

"If I ever see your face here again... You better bet... that it won't be pretty... Trust me... **_EVERYTHING_ WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU JUST LEFT**"

He let go of my shoulders and I was finally able to his escape.

I burst out of the guild hall hot tears running down my face.

* * *

When I arrived at home I walked to the bathroom to clean up my face. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. I felt liquid run down my shoulders. Slowly I looked over and what I was horrifying, blood stained my shirt and deep wounds covered not only my shoulders, my arms as well.

Looking through my drawers I finally found my medical supplies. I patched up my wounds and started at myself in the mirror and laughed... I looked like I just ran a marathon.

Slowly, I walked out of the bathroom and changed into from decent clothing.

Then, sat on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My eyes slowly teared up, 'Why... Why didn't they believe me...'

I realized that this one day had changed so many things... friends that cared about me now... hated me... The person I cared deeply for... hated me. This felt like a knife to the heart... 'I didn't deserve this... right?'

All of a sudden, a golden light encased the room and two of my celestial spirits were summoned, Virgo and Aquarius.

"How are you gonna get a boyfriend like this?" Aquarius questioned me while smiling.

"**...**"

"Princess... Are you ok?" Virgo asked.

"Yeah... I'm _perfectly_ fine" I answered rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry... You won't have to deal with those idiots if you left..." Aquarius assured me.

"Should I leave...?" I mumbled.

"It's all up to your Princess." Virgo replied.

_**"EVERYTHING WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU JUST LEFT"**_

I smiled lightly, "Then it's settled! I'm going to leave Fairy Tail!

* * *

**~ 6:30 am The next day~**

I walked to the guild, excited to leave... I can't wait to have this guild behind me... Than I could finally move on. I kicked the door open and slowly looked around the guild...

'Even if I can't wait to leave... Boy, I am going to _miss_ this place.'

I walked up the stairs to the Master's office and knocked on the door.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in my child" I heard a voice from the other side say.

I slowly opened the door and walked into the room with Master in his chair... that was probably too big for him.

"What do you want?" He asked warmly.

"I wanted to know... uhh... If I could leave the guild."

His head shot up from his paperwork and he stared at me.

"You... want to leave?" He questioned me.

I nodded slightly and he sighed.

"I respect you decision... I heard the commotion downstairs." Makarov mumbled.

"I couldn't blame you for leaving..." With a flick of his wrist, my Fairy Tail mark slowed faded into golden dust, than the dust disappeared into thin air.

"You must follow these three rules... than you are able to leave, One: You must never reveal sensitive information about others as long as you live.

Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own like to to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friend who loved you. Good bye... Lucy..." He smiled

"Thank you... Thank you for everything... Master" I smiled back.

I ran out the door and quickly ran down the stairs.

As I was just about to leave, Mira had just enter.

"Hey Lucy... Are you ok... about yesterday...?" She asked.

"Mira...I..."

She looked down at my right hand and her pupils dilated.

"Lucy! What happened to your guild mark!?" She asked frantically.

"I left Mira... I'm sorry..." I answered

"Lucy..." She whispered as she hugged me.

She hugged me tightly and after 2 minutes we parted.

"Give me a minute!" She said as she ran to the bar.

After two minutes, she ran out with a strawberry milkshake.

"Here... for your trip." She smiled bitterly.

"Thanks... You didn't have to do this." I mumbled.

She smiled even brighter, tears falling down her cheeks, "Take care of yourself, because I and many others care about you so much..."

My eyes slowly teared up, "Thank you... for everything."

I ran outside the guild, I knew I shouldn't have turned around... but I did and I saw Mira fall down on her knees and burst out crying.

I felt pain in my heart as I ran farther and farther away.

I don't want to go back...

I'll _never_ go back...

I'm sorry... Mira...

* * *

(**Kayo: So... How was it? Good? I hope so! I have a draft for a Fullmetal Alchemist story I'm working on... That should be posted next week along with another updated chapter of Betrayed and Replaced! I'll try to work on broken promises as well, but I have another Fairy tail story I'm posting next week. I hope you check them out!)**

**Erza: YOU! WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG!**

**Kayo: Sorry! *runs away* '**

**Lucy: ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚**

**Kayo: Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	2. Chapter I: To See the Scarlet Sky

**_Betrayed and Replaced_**

* * *

**'= speaking in one's head. Underline= memory _Italic = sarcasticness or _****_emphasis on something..._****_ Usually _****Bold= Yelling... or to Highlight something, Usually**

* * *

**(Kayo, A/N: Hello! Well, some people have been reading my story the wrong way. Some think that the chapters 2-21 are actually newly updated, I have fixed that. That is why the word count of the story is down. Thank you for 100,000k from the story as a whole. I never thought that people liked my writing and this help boost my confidence. I really appreciate all the support, I promise that this is going to be an amazing story! Thank you for following Betrayed and Replaced. Now, on to the story!) **

* * *

_**Chapter I: To see scarlet skies**_

* * *

**~Third Person POV~**

* * *

The rain poured heavily on this grim day. Lucy, was finishing packing everything from the trip, leaving her furniture behind, along with her apartment keys and a letter on the desk.

Lucy grabbed her luggage, an umbrella, and Mira's milkshake., eventually leaving her apartment. She sighed heavily and whispered "I wonder where i'll go now..."

She shuffled her feet as she walked to the train station, she wondered if she was making the right decision... Was she? Staring at the cloudy sky her eyes watered, she felt bad... leaving the people that cared for her... but, it was for the best.

The rain hit her face making a small ***_Splash_*** sound. She closed her eyes for a bit and stood in place.

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

* * *

My thoughts wandered, where would I go, what would I do, how would I get money? Thousands of questions danced in my thoughts making me feel dizzy, I lost my balance for a bit and I stumbled backwards, dropping my umbrella.

When I thought I was gonna fall but, someone had caught me.

I opened my eyes and looked upwards, there someone's face was covered, I could only see from the mouth to the chin but, it was clear that she was smiling.

Slowly, I stood up and turned around to be face to face with this mysterious woman,

"Who a-are you?" I asked stammering.

" I will answer that question later, I need you to come with me."

"What... Why?"

"I heard you left Fairy tail."

"H-How do yo-?" she cut me off, "I said I'll tell you on a later date, I need you to follow me."

"Fine..." I mumbled as I followed her, we went to the outskirts of the town, "I'm bringing you to Bosco."

"Bosco?!"

"Yes, there we will go into hiding in the mountains..."

"Why will we... have to hide..."

"I want you to unlock your full extent of your power, celestial wizard."

"Wa...?"

She shook her head, "Never mind, I'll explain it all when we get there."

I stuffed my umbrella into my luggage, and she grabbed my unoccupied hand.

She ran forward and dragged me along with her, I gripped my luggage tightly, making sure that Mira's milkshake didn't spill if it fell over.

* * *

**~Wendy's POV~**

I walked down the stone road with Carla.

"So... did you enjoy the job?" I asked, my eyes glittering.

"I guess so..." Carla huffed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know... it's just... I'm-" I cut her off, "You're what?"

"I'm nervous about going back to Fairy Tail..."

"What? Why?"

She stopped and looked at me, her dark brown eyes stared into my hazelnut eyes.

Silence covered both of us until she finally spoke, "I had a vision..." She whispered softly.

"About what?" I asked.

She balled her fists, "About Lucy..."

"Really!?" I exclaimed with excitement, "What did the vision show you about her?"

"I-I... I saw her getting accused of almost murdering Lisanna, and destroying her home."

My eyes widened... was she..., "Are you serious...?"

She nodded slightly, my face paled.

"She also, left Fairy Tail, she left everyone behind."

"No... way..." I whispered, my heart pounding and tiny beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

"It's just a vision though." She told me trying to calm me down, "We don't know if this is true until we go back to the guild."

"Ok..." I nodded slowly.

* * *

We walked to the doorway of the guild and of course, there was fighting going on inside.

I smiled lightly, I just _knew_ that they wouldn't accuse her of something that terrible, she was one of the nicest people I knew, even though she can get a little angry.

I opened the door and smiled, "We are back!"

"Hey Wendy!" I heard someone shout, it was Mira.

I ran to the bar quickly, "What's going on...?" I asked

"Lisanna... she... she's injured..."

"Injured...?"

She nodded, "We don't know who did it but, Lisanna said it was Lucy..."

My eyes widened, ... 'No... Lucy... she can't be gone...'

"Almost everyone blames her because of it, but... I don't know if I do... I mean something seems fishy... Lucy would never try to kill anyone, she would definitely hurt them but, the wounds on Lisanna were fatal, as if the person that attacked her was... trying to kill her."

"Yeah..." I mumbled, "Did... L-Lucy leave...?"

She nodded slowly, my eyes filled with tears, "Lucy... she wasn't a bad person... she was the pride of this guild! She always kept her spirits up no matter the situation!"

"True... but... now..." Mira whispered... tears pouring out of her face.

"Come on..." She grabbed my hand, let's bring you to the infirmary.

* * *

**_~17 Minutes Later~ _**

None of this added up, I mean, Lucy was late but, Levy said she had checked on her at 12:00 pm, 6 minutes before Lisanna said she was attacked, Lucy was still sound asleep. Lisanna only lived 4 blocks away from Fairy tail and apparently after Lisanna's attack, Levy went to go check on Lucy, she was still asleep. So Levy knew it wasn't Lucy, I knew it wasn't Lucy. It couldn't have been, not in a million years.

I left the infirmary, Lisanna fast asleep, most of her wounds healed, to get Levy.

"Hey Levy!" I yelled walking over to her.

"Heya..." She whispered, putting down her book.

"Do you wanna see if Lucy is still at her house?" I mumbled, "Even if she's not there..., maybe she left something... you know... for us?"

"..."

"Come on... Let's go check." I smiled brightly, stretching my hand out to her.

"Ok..." She mumbled taking it and we walked out of the guild.

The white puffy clouds danced in the bright blue sky, that was fading into the scarlet sunset. I smiled lightly, this reminded me when Lucy took me on a mission with her.

* * *

**_~Third person POV~_**

"Lucy!" Wendy yelled grabbing her arm, "What are we looking for again?"

"The Sakura Ruby, it's a gem that was passed down from the Higurashi family for generations. It apparently had been missing or stolen from them" Lucy sighed, this was going to be a long one.

* * *

"I found it! I found it!" Wendy yelled grabbing the gem and running over to Lucy.

The gem glistened in the sunlit, it's bright red color shined in all directions. 

"We better bring this back" Lucy replied smiling, carefully placing it in her backpack and walking through the grove to the mansion at the end.

Cherry blossom leaves fell around them and the clouds danced in the bright blue sky. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it..." Lucy smiled, "This reminds me of the days I spent outside with my mom..."

"What happened to her?" Wendy asked.

"She..." Lucy clenched her balled fists tightly, "She passed away when I was little..."

Wendy's eyes immediately became full of pity and regret, I'm sorry I asked you..." 

Lucy smiled slightly, "It's fine... you know... I never really knew why she died, she was perfectly healthy and then, she became so sick. It was almost as if all her magic was drained from her, as if her life force has been stripped away from her..."

A silence fell between the two until Lucy broke it, " I don't think i'll ever know why she died..."

* * *

**~_4 hours later~ _**

"Come on Wendy, let's go inside, you can stay for the night if you want." Lucy said smiling, the blue sky slowly fading into the scarlet sunset.

She opened the door, and walked up to her apartment, Wendy tagging along. Slowly, Lucy unlocked the door and opened it, only to see Natsu and Happy in the room.

"Heya Lucy!" They both yelled.

"**WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?**" She shrieked kicking Natsu in the head.

"Ow... Luce, what was that for?" Natsu said rubbing his head.

Wendy giggled as she saw them fighting like a married couple. 

"You didn't have to break into my house you know!" Lucy yelled

"Oh come on... I was worried 'bout you." Natsu smiled.

Lucy blushed ten shades of red, then Happy replied smugly, "She looooooves him."

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

The rest of the day was spent having them making and eating dinner, of course having Natsu burn somethings.

* * *

**~Wendy's POV~**

We got up to the house and opening the door seeing it was unlocked. Quickly we ran up the stairs and opened up Lucy's apartment, there we could see Lucy's furniture but, all of the knick-knacks, books and other things were taken, all but a few, left on her desk. There, we could see a pile of letters, one envelope with a pen on top, Lucy's apartment keys and a... photo album, and a novel.

Slowly, we walked up to the desk, seeing that all the stacked letters were ones addressed to her mom.

"What's this?" Levy asked taking the envelope, the pen rolled off the desk and clattered on the ground.

She opened the envelop, only to find a letter.

Levy's eyes widened and her knees gave out, she fell to the ground and burst into tears, dropping the letter.

'What... What does it say?' I asked myself as I bent down to pick it up.

I read it slowly,

* * *

_**Dear Fairy Tail,**_

_**Why? Why did you have to lash out on me, I thought of you as family and... you betrayed me... Thank you to those that believed I never wanted to kill anyone, thank you so much, I really wish that you all have something amazing that will happen to you in the future. **_

* * *

_**(Personal letters)**_

* * *

_**Dear Levy, **_

_**Thanks to you, I got to share my love of something i'm so passionate about, books. I'm able to count on you, even if things get tough, you were always there for me, even if others forgot that I even existed. I'm going to miss you. I hope you have good luck with Gajeel *wink*.**_

_** Your Best Friend,**_

_** Lucy Heartfilia.**_

* * *

_**Dear Mira, **_

_** Thank you for being the person that I could trust to tell anything to. Thank you for being the person I can talk to when I have problems, even thank you for the smallest of things, like the milkshake you gave me. You were always someone I could lean on, Thank you again,**_

_** Your Friend, **_

_** Lucy Heartfilia.**_

* * *

_**Dear Wendy, **_

_**I have no words to describe how amazing you are, you're like a little sister to me, the one I always wanted to have. I could always count on you for being there when things get rough. Thank you for being you, Thank you for being amazing.**_

_** Your Friend/ "Big Sister",**_

_** Lucy Heartfilia.**_

* * *

_**Dear Juvia,**_

**_No, I am not your love rival or enemy, I am your friend and I always wanted to be, I wanted to thank you for helping me through tough times and talking to me when no one would. I also wanted to thank you for helping me out in the tower of heaven, even though you might not think this, you are really a close friend I can count on. PS: Good luck with Gray! _**

**_Your Friend,_**

**_Lucy Heartfilia._**

* * *

_**Dear Gray, **_

_**Thank you for being for being a older brother figure to me, you protected me and dealt with me for all this time, even if I could be a numbskull sometimes. Thank you... for being there for me. PS: Good luck with Juvia.**_

**_Your Friend, _**

**_Lucy Heartfilia._**

* * *

_**Dear Erza, **_

_**Thank you for being a older sister for me, you always were there and here to comfort me, you always fought like a hero and I admired that, maybe, one day I could become as strong as you! Thank you...**_

_**Your Friend/ "Younger Sister",**_

**_Lucy Heartfilia._**

* * *

**_Dear Happy, _**

**_Even if you were annoying, I really do appreciate you, as a friend. Even if you did call me "fat" I still think of you as someone that I cared for. Thank you for being yourself. _**

**_Your Friend,_**

**_Lucy Heartfilia._**

* * *

**_Dear Natsu, _**

**_Thank you, for being there when I needed you to be. Thank you for being the best friend I have ever had. Thank you for being someone that I could count on. Thank you for being someone that would risk their very being for me. Thank you for always being there, for letting me talk to you when times got rough or when I cried, you would give a shoulder to cry on, you would hug me, comfort me and tell me everything was alright. Thank you for being you, for protecting me and so much more. You were someone special to me, Best friends maybe even something more. Thank you, for being my best friend and, bets partner. _**

**_Your BEST Friend,_**

**_Lucy Heartfilia._**

* * *

I dropped on my knees sobbing, I couldn't take it in, she cared so much.

Warm tears spattered onto the cold hardwood flooring.

I got up slowly and saw what else was on the desk. There was a novel with a note that said **"Please give to Levy to finish" **.

I grabbed it and placed it next to Levy, that was balling on the floor. She stared up at me, her brown eyes, puffy and filled with tears.

I tried my best to smile, I had to be strong... for Lucy.

Quickly, I looked on her desk to see an album that said **_FAIRY TAIL_** at the top.

I opened it, it was pictures of everyone in the guild. She has collected all this, all these happy moments, and she left them behind. 'I guess she didn't want anything to do with this place anymore.'

I turned the album to the back to see a note.

**"Try to forget" **was written in bold on the back.

I held the album closely to my chest, I slowly tightened my grip on the book because I felt if I didn't, it was disappear.

* * *

Levy and I walked back to the guild slowly, I shuffled and Levy fumbled our way to the guild...

All we wished was for Lucy to come back.

* * *

**(Kayo A/N: Hey! Sorry, I was supposed to update on Tuesday but, that got delayed because my teacher was leaving today. She is pregnant so, she had to leave. The whole grade planned a surprise party for her and I had to do the artwork for a banner. I hopefully will update the next chapter next week. See you soon!)  
**

**Erza: WHY DID YOU UPDATE LATE! **

**Kayo: Gomen! *runs away***

**Erza: *Grabs by collar* Don't forget to follow favorite and review before I snap her NECK!**

**Kayo: KYAAA! ****˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚**


	3. New Guild The Black Roses (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	4. Meeting Once again (Rewriting)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	5. Lisanna vs Crystal! (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	6. Natsu Challenges Crystal! (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	7. The End of the Games! (Rewriting)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	8. The Duel! (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	9. The Alliance Part 1! (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	10. Lost Memories and Destiny! (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	11. Quick Message! Skippable! (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	12. The Alliance Part 2! (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	13. The Fire (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	14. Natsu chooses to save Lisanna(Rewriting)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	15. Tears Will Not Fix Wounds (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	16. Let's go to Tenrou! (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	17. Dreams become Nightmares (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	18. Secret Found Out? (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	19. Mavis's Grave (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	20. Lucy's Suicide! (Rewriting!)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


	21. Wait! What are you doing here(Rewriting)

~Sorry! You might be thinking... What happened to the chapter!? It's being rewritten!~


End file.
